The Stolen Archive
The Stolen Archive is the fourth mission in Death of the Outsider. In it, Billie Lurk must travel to the Royal Conservatory to steal documents on how to enter the Void. Briefing Eleuterio Cienfuegos, an ex-member of the Eyeless, stole important documents about how to enter the Void and sent them to the Royal Conservatory. Make your way inside and look for the stolen archive. Mission Reading the Ledger Upon leaving the apartment where she spent the night, Billie overhears two Overseers discussing the ledger that details all the items currently removed from the Royal Conservatory. The ledger is in open space, near the large fire. Billie can reach it stealthily by using Displace to reach the semi-dismantled watchtower and then the ground. She can read the book from behind a barrier, then displace back up to the watchtower and back to her apartment. Infiltration There are a number of ways to enter the Royal Conservatory. These are: *the main door. *climbing a gate to either side of the main door. *one open window on each side of the main door, on the ledge around the building. *using Semblance on an Overseer and entering through the basement door to the right of the building. *entering through a smuggler's passageway in the sewers to the left of the basement door. Retrieving the Archive Once inside, Billie must make her way to the curator's office on the top floor. There, she encounters a member of the Oracular Order informing Roaming Vice Overseer Álvaro Cardoza that Sister Lena Rosewyn wishes him to take the archive. Cardoza is currently inspecting a dead witch body, examining the physical effects of black magic on the brain. There are three ways for Billie to proceed: attend the meeting as Cardoza, go to Rosewyn and steal the archive, or wait for Cardoza to fetch the silvergraph and steal it off him. Using Semblance on Cardoza allows Billie to attend the meeting as Cardoza. Rosewyn will freely give Billie the archive. Alternatively, if Billie chooses to take it from Rosewyn directly, she must make her way past the sister standing near the door to the inside balcony area, where Rosewyn waits, and pickpocket or loot the archive from her. Rosewyn is guarded by a number of Oracular Sisters. If she chose to wait it out, Cardoza will walk down to the silvergraph projector on the first floor and stay there for the rest of the mission. By doing this, Billie can also learn about its content without further action. Reading the Archive Once the archive has been stolen, Billie must take it to a silvergraph projector. These will only be marked if Billie has previously passed them, otherwise she must search the Royal Conservatory to find one. Projectors can be found: *in one of the offices on the third floor. *in one of the rooms off the main hall on the first floor. *in a room in the basement. After reading the archive, the location of the Eyeless's entrance into the Void is revealed: Shindaerey North Quarry. Billie removes the silvergraph from the projector and travels back to her outpost, where she awoke at the beginning of the mission. Using the luggage ends the mission. Special Actions *Wild and Free - Released the witch being held prisoner at the Royal Conservatory. *Sororicide - Eliminated Sister Lena Rosewyn. *Fratricide - Eliminated Brother Álvaro Cardoza. *No Time to Haggle - Robbed the Black Market near the Royal Conservatory. *Something Wicked - Betrayed the witch at the Royal Conservatory. *Music Therapist - Eliminated the Overseers and tortured Vice Overseer Cardoza. *Freedom of Information - Stole Sister Rosewyn's notebook from the Royal Conservatory. *Risk-seeker - Seized the relic from the well-protected safe. Trivia *The contracts in this mission are Álvaro and the Abbey, Pilfer the Prophecies, and A Risky Wager. **This is the last mission with a black market available, therefore all the payouts Billie received afterward will be in the form of bone charms instead of coins. *If Billie managed to steal all the paintings by Cienfuegos they will be found in the outpost, along with her personal important trinkets. The wall drawing seems to depict a Sentinel. *If Alvaro Cardoza is put into the Musical Chair, the Overseers don't pay him any attention when passing by. Gallery StolenArchive.jpg|The loading screen. CienfuegosPaintings1.jpg|All of the Cienfuegos's paintings at the safehouse. CienfuegosPaintings2.jpg|Alternative view of the collection. ConservatoryEntrance3.jpg|The open window right above the main gate. ConservatoryEntrance2.jpg|One of the side fence that Billie can climb over. StolenArchiveSewer.jpg|The smuggler's passage underneath. StolenArchiveCall.jpg|Cardoza being summoned. StolenArchiveCell.jpg|The last witch being held. StolenArchiveMenu.jpg|The menu screen. Alvaro and the Nevercaring Abbey.png|An Overseer doesn't mind his boss being tied to the Musical Chair ru:Украденный_архив Category:Spoilers Category:Death of the Outsider Missions